1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an RFID (radio frequency identification) device having a nonvolatile ferroelectric memory, and more specifically, to a technology of setting and changing an initialization condition of a specific memory cell array region of a memory of an RFID device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, RFID devices have been used in physical distribution administration systems, user authentication systems, electronic cash systems, and traffic systems. For example, goods are classified or administrated with IC (integrated circuit) tags where data are recorded, instead of a delivery bill or a tag in physical distribution administration systems. For another example, user authentication systems performs check-in administrations with an IC card where personal information is recorded.
In general, a nonvolatile ferroelectric memory is used as a memory of the RFID devices. Among different types of nonvolatile ferroelectric memory devices, ferroelectric random access memory (hereinafter, referred to as ‘FeRAM’) devices have attracted considerable attention as a next generation memory device because it has a data processing speed as fast as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (hereinafter, referred to as ‘DRAM’) and conserves data even after the power is turned off. An FeRAM having a structure similar to that of a DRAM includes capacitors made of a ferroelectric substance, which has a high residual polarization allowing for data retention after power is turned off.